Skulduggery Pleasant series
The Skulduggery Pleasant series by Derek Landy. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy / also Pre-teen and New Adult Brief Series Description or Overview Who is Skulduggery Pleasant? He's a wise-cracking detective, powerful magician, master of dirty tricks and burglary (in the name of the greater good, of course). As well as ally, protector and mentor of Stephanie Edgley, a very unusual and darkly talented twelve-year old. And, oh yeah- he's dead. ~ Goodreads Stephanie was perfectly normal until her uncle died and left her everything. After she is attacked, she follows along after Skulduggery Pleasent, a witty, crime fighting skeleton, into a new world of monsters, crime, magic, and fancy cars. ~ Skulduggery Pleasant ~ Shelfari Lead's Species *Living Skeleton, Private Detective Primary Supe *Magician What Sets it Apart *Talking animated skull in the leading role Narrative Type and Narrators *Thrid perso Narrative told mainly through Stephanie's perspective. Books in Series Skulduggery Pleasant series: # Skulduggery Pleasant (2007) (aka Scepter of the Ancients) # Playing with Fire (2008) # The Faceless Ones (2009) # Dark Days (2010) # Mortal Coil (2010) # Death Bringer (2011) # Kingdom of the Wicked (2013) # Last Stand of Dead Men (2014) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *1.5. "The Lost Art of World Domination" (2011) ~ Kindle (28 pgs) *2.5. "Gold, Babies and the Brothers Muldoon " (2011) ~ ebook, (26 pages) *6.5. "The End of the World" (2012) ~ Short, Paperback, (128 pages) *7.5. "Tanith Low in the Maleficent Seven" (Mar 28, 2013) ~ novella ebook, (288 pages) ▶ Skulduggery Pleasant - YouTube World Building Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki Setting Places: * Temple of the Spider: * American Sanctuary: * Caves of the Void: * Hibernian Cinema: location of Kenspeckle Grouse's secret laboratory * Clearwater Hospital: * Ironpoint Gaol: * New York University: * Necropolis: * Roarhaven City: * Tattoo Parlour: * The Cauldron: * The Keep: * Grandeur Hotel: * Temple of the Spider: * Waxworks Museum: * Mevolent's Palace: * China's Library: * Ratoath: World Locatons: * New York; Chicago; Oregon; Scotland; Dublin, Ireland; France; Russia; Africa; China; Brisbane, Australia; Sydney; Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal PI, mages, necromancers, witches‎, warlocks, Vampires, Banshee, Crenga, Demons, Dragons, Ghosts, Gnarl, Goblins, Ogre, Poltergeist, Remnant, trolls, Werewolves, Wraiths, Yeti, Zombies, Echo Stones‎, Magical Technology, magic Rings‎, magic weapons, High Priest, fire magic, teleporting, ancient books, cults, Magical Disciplines: Adepts‎, Elementals‎—necromancy, Kineticists‎, Magiphages, Sensitives‎ (seers), Teleporters‎, Afflictions, Children of the Spider, , , *[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Species Species - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] ([ link]) Glossary: * Adept Magic: Adept magic is one of the two base types of magic, the other being Elemental magic. Adept mages have dedicated their life and magical potential to a single set of powers, although the scope of these powers might vary. Powers can range from burrowing underground to having an immunity to fire. Based on the concept of there being no gain without loss, many Adepts have weaknesses that may cause trouble for them. (link) * Ancients: the first beings, sorcerers, to ever use Magic, and worshipped evil gods known as the Faceless Ones. They then banished their gods with God-Killer level weapons. (link) * Arc Light Book: publisher of the works of Gordon Edgley * Cu na Gealaí Duibhe: 'Hound of the Black Moon' in Gaelige. It was a creature whose heart was used for the the Grotesquery. It was only dangerous when the sun, moon and earth were aligned, a trait it passed onto the Grotesquery. (link) * Dagan Logistics: shipping company owned by Arthur Dagan—shipped freight around the world, without gaining the attention of mortals * Dullahan: mysterious headless being that drives the Coach-a-Bowers. The coach is pulled by four similarly headless horses. The Dullahan collects people that have heard the cry of a Banshee. (link) * Elemental Magic: involves the manipulation of fire, earth, water and air for both offensive and defensive purposes. (link) * Faceless Ones: evil gods ([ http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faceless_Oneslink]) * Grand Mage: Grand Mage is the highest ranked official in each Sanctuary, who leads along with two Elders as part of the Council of Elders. Grand Mages are usually highly respected individuals. * Grotesquery: part of a Faceless One and can open the portal for them to come back every lunar eclipse. It is made of several creatures. (link) * Hollow Men: animated skin bags bloated with stink and evil. Their easy creation allowing them to make up the bulk of an army, have strength in numbers. Some are used as cheap labor. * Infected: The Infected are people who have recently been bitten by a full Vampire. They then spend two days as a mindless minions until they complete the change into a full Vampire. * Magiphage: or Leeches are mages who study a branch of magic which allows them to drain other mages powers for limited time. The only known Leech is Sabine. * Necromancers: This magic is one that harnesses the power of death to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. Necromancers put their power in an object, an obvious example being Lord Vile's armour (link) * Phalanx Tiger: is a creature in the Caves of the Void. It always hunts in groups. * Yeti: monsters that live in the Alps—installed as guardians for Tyren Lament's cave. * Reflection: complete, and perfect copy of somebody—as long as you can see the body in the reflection you are using. (link) * Rider: creatures of The Faceless Ones' universe and flies a winged beast. * Sceptre of the Ancients: ancient weapon used by the first sorcerers, the Ancients, to defeat their tyrannical gods, the Faceless Ones. Stephanie's uncle sealed this deadly weapon in a maze beneath the house Stephanie inherited. * Vampires: suffer from a magical disease that is transmitted by the bite of another vampire. At nightfall, they transform from their human form, into their vampire form, a pale and hairless beast consumed by blood lust. (link) * Wall-Walkers‏‎: type of Adept magic, which lets the user shift their centre of gravity to allow them to walk up or along walls and along ceilings. * Wretchlings: are adaptions of Hollow Men, but instead of foul gases, they are filled with solid entrails, making them many times more deadly. They are summoned by Warlocks; carry swords or daggers. Resources: :*[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Magic Magic - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] :*[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Species Species - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] :*[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Objects/Items Objects / Items - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] :*[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Magical_Items Magical Items - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] :*[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fictional_universe Fictional universe - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] 'Groups & Organizations': * Brides of Blood Tears: witch coven— gathering location was a pyramid in Egypt. They could shoot energy beams from their hands and command Devoted. * Children of the Spider: secretive organization of Spider mages lead by the Torment. Its followers utilize a magical ability that allows them to vomit and control spiders and to transform into gigantic spiders. fundamentally human, though Derek has implied that there is more to be revealed about this strange Adept discipline. (link) * Crones of the Cold Embrace: group of witches. * Department X: an alleged mortal organization who hunted down and killed mages * Diablerie: gang of mages who are trying to bring back the Faceless Ones. — Mevolent's most ruthless group devoted to bringing the Faceless Ones back. — China Sorrows (former leader), Batu, Jaron Gallow, Murder Rose, Gruesome Krav, Baron Vengeous. (link) * Maidens of the New Dawn: witch coven. * Sanctuaries: organizations that enforce the magical laws. All Sanctuaries have a Council of Elders that lead the Sanctuary, and the Council is in turn lead by a Grand Mage. Sanctuaries were seen by some as a "magical police" ~ [http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Groups Groups - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki] World ✥ Write a description of how this world works. Protagonist ✥ Valkyrie Cain: Taken Name Valkyrie Cain, Given Name Stephanie Edgley, True Name Darquesse. She is a 20-year-old women descended from the last Ancients and an Elemental. She later becomes a Necromancer in addition to being an Elemental and stores her power in a ring. She also has a powered concussion stick. After losing her True Name, she gains the ability to manipulate White Energy when she has her surge. She was originally called Stephanie Edgley, but had to change her name so she could protect herself from other mages who desired to influence her. Skulduggery Pleasant is her magic mentor, Sanctuary detective partner, and best friend, Solomon Wreath was her Necromancy mentor until 2011 and, before a Remnant possessed her, Tanith Low was her fighting mentor, "big sister" and other best friend. She has been romantically involved with Teleporter, Fletcher Renn and the Vampire, Caelan. ~ Full Bio: Valkyrie Cain - Skulpedia ✥ Skulduggery Pleasant is an Elemental and a "living" skeleton. He fought in the War against Mevolent as part of a group called the Dead Men. However, the death of his family caused him to go mad and in a fit of rage, he picked up a poisoned dagger which killed him. 150 years later, he was resurrected as Lord Vile, the most powerful of the Three Generals. Five years later, he regained his sense and became Skulduggery Pleasant again. From 2007 onward, he took on Valkyrie Cain as an apprentice Detective and they saved the world many times Sidekick * Name: Skulduggery Pleasant / What: living skeleton, Detective / Sidekick-to: Valkyrie Cain / About: magic mentor / Book First Seen In: Skulduggery Pleasant Characters Chart *Characters - Skulpedia *Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant *Skulduggery Pleasant Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Derek Landy * Website: Skulduggery Pleasant * Genres: Young Adult, Horror, Mystery & Thrillers Bio: Derek Landy (Irish author) is far too modest to talk about any awards or accolades his books may have won. He will not, for instance, mention the fact that his first book, Skulduggery Pleasant, won the Bord Gais Energy Irish Book of the Decade Award AND the Red House Children's Book Award, or that his second, Playing With Fire, won an Irish Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, or that his third, The Faceless Ones, is his mother's personal favourite. He lives in Ireland with a variety of cats, a German Shepherd, and two geriatric Staffordshire Bull Terriers who keep peeing on his kitchen floor because they think it's funny. (key word: British) ~ The Author Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Tom Percival — Source: Skulduggery Pleasant - Series Bibliography Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author's page: Derek Landy - HarperCollins * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Skulduggery Pleasant (2007) ''': Stephanie's uncle Gordon is a writer of horror fiction. But when he dies and leaves her his estate, Stephanie learns that while he may have written horror, it certainly wasn't fiction. Pursued by evil forces intent on recovering a mysterious key, Stephanie finds help from an unusual source - the wisecracking skeleton of a dead wizard. (Paperback) ~ Original — Meet Skulduggery Pleasant: * Ace Detective * Snappy Dresser * Razor–tongued Wit * Crackerjack Sorcerer... and * Walking, Talking, Fire-throwing Skeleton —as well as ally, protector, and mentor of Stephanie Edgley, a very unusual and darkly talented twelve-year-old. These two alone must defeat an all-consuming ancient evil. The end of the world? Over his dead body. ~ Goodreads | Skulduggery Pleasant #1 ✤ '''BOOK TWO—Playing with Fire (2008): Skulduggery and Valkyrie are facing a new enemy: Baron Vengeous, who is determined to bring back the terrifying Faceless Ones and is crafting an army of evil to help him. Added to that, Vengeous is about to enlist a new ally (if he can raise it from the dead): the horrible Grotesquery, a very unlikable monster of legend. Once Vengeous is on the loose, dead bodies and vampires start showing up all over Ireland. Now pretty much everybody is out to kill Valkyrie, and the daring detective duo faces its biggest challenge yet. But what if the greatest threat to Valkyrie is just a little closer to home? Look for Scepter of the Ancients ~ Goodreads | Playing with Fire (Skulduggery Pleasant, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—The Faceless Ones (2009): The third bone-breaking, belly-busting adventure in the series that puts the “funny” back in, um, funny series. That didn’t really work, did it? If you’ve read the previous Skulduggery books then you know what the Faceless Ones are — and if you know what the Faceless Ones are, then you can probably take a wild guess that things in this book are going to get AWFULLY sticky for our skeletal hero and his young sidekick. If you haven’t read the previous Skulduggery books then what are you doing reading this? Go and read them right now, so that you know what all that stuff in the previous paragraph was about. Done? Good. So now you’re on tenterhooks too, desperately awaiting the answers to all your questions, and instead you’re going to have to wait to read the book. Sorry about that. ~ Goodreads | The Faceless Ones (Skulduggery Pleasant, #3) by Derek Landy ✤ BOOK FOUR—Dark Days (2010): ~ fourth Skulduggery Pleasant adventure... only Skulduggery Pleasant himself is lost on the other side of a portal, with only some evil gods for company. Can he possible survive? (Yes, all right, he?s already dead. But still.) Skulduggery Pleasant is gone, sucked into a parallel dimension overrun by the Faceless Ones. If his bones haven't already been turned to dust, chances are he's insane, driven out of his mind by the horror of the ancient gods. There is no official, Sanctuary-approved rescue mission. There is no official plan to save him. But Valkyrie's never had much time for plans. The problem is, even if she can get Skulduggery back, there might not be much left for him to return to. There's a gang of villains bent on destroying the Sanctuary, there are some very powerful people who want Valkyrie dead, and as if all that wasn't enough it looks very likely that a sorcerer named Darquesse is going to kill the world and everyone on it. Skulduggery is gone. All our hopes rest with Valkyrie. The world's weight is on her shoulders, and its fate is in her hands. These are dark days indeed. About the Author Derek Landy was born Dublin County. He is an Irish author and screenwriter, He is famous for the Skulduggery Pleasant series of children's books. Goodreads | Dark Days (Skulduggery Pleasant, # 4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Mortal Coil (2010): Following the shocking revelations of DARK DAYS, get ready for the fifth instalment of the bestselling Skulduggery Pleasant series -- guaranteed to contain at least 40% humour, 50% action, and 100% thrills! "The blonde girl with the black lips turned to Valkyrie. 'We know,' she said. 'We've seen the future. We know you're going to kill the world!'" Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are back -- just in time to see their whole world get turned upside down! While they struggle to protect a known killer from an unstoppable assassin, Valkyrie is on a secret mission of her own. This quest, to prevent her dark and murderous destiny, threatens to take her to the brink of death and beyond. And then the body-snatching Remnants get loose, thousands of twisted souls who possess the living like puppets, and they begin their search for a being powerful enough to lead them. Facing such insurmountable odds, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith can trust no one. Not even each other! ~ Goodreads | Mortal Coil (Skulduggery Pleasant, #5) by Derek Landy ~ and ~ Skulduggery Pleasant is back, and reunited with his original head. But all is not well in the magical world - for one thing, foreign powers are conspiring to take over the Irish Sanctuary, and for another, Valkyrie has discovered she might be the sorceress set to destroy the world. (Paperback) ✤ BOOK ZIX—Death Bringer (2011): The sixth instalment in the historic, hysterical and horrific Skulduggery Pleasant series. Think you’ve seen anything yet? You haven’t. Because the Death Bringer is about to rise… The Necromancers no longer need Valkyrie to be their Death Bringer, and that’s a good thing. There’s just one catch. There’s a reason the Necromancers don’t need her any more. And that’s because they’ve found their Death Bringer already, the person who will dissolve the doors between life and death. And that’s a very, very bad thing… ~ Goodreads | Death Bringer (Skulduggery Pleasant, #6) — and — The Necromancers no longer need Valkyrie to be their Death Bringer. There's just one catch. There's a reason the Necromancers don't need her any more, and that's because they've found their Death Bringer already, the person who will dissolve the doors between life and death. That's a very, very bad thing. ~ (Hardcover) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Kingdom of the Wicked (2013): The seventh installment in the biggest, funniest, most thrilling comedy-horror-adventure series in the universe - and the follow-up to 2011’s number-one bestseller, Death Bringer… Magic is a disease. Across the land, normal people are suddenly developing wild and unstable powers. Infected by a rare strain of magic, they are unwittingly endangering their own lives and the lives of the people around them. Terrified and confused, their only hope lies with the Sanctuary. Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are needed now more than ever. And then there's the small matter of Kitana. A normal teenage girl who, along with her normal teenage friends, becomes infected. Becomes powerful. Becomes corrupted. Wielding the magic of gods, they're set to tear the city apart unless someone stands up against them. Looks like it's going to be another one of those days… ~ Goodreads | Kingdom of the Wicked (Skulduggery Pleasant, #7) by Derek Landy ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Last Stand of Dead Men (2014): War has finally come. Not between good and evil, but between Sanctuaries, and if Skulduggery and Valkyrie are to stop it they must team up with the rest of the dead men. At the same time, war rages within Valkyrie herself, as Darquesse is on the verge to rising.~ Goodreads | Last Stand of Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant, #8) by Derek Landy — The eighth instalment in the biggest, funniest, most thrilling comedy-horror-adventure series in the universe - and the follow-up to 2012’s number-one bestseller, Kingdom of the Wicked… — War has finally come. — But it's not a war between good and evil, or light and dark – it's a war between Sanctuaries. For too long, the Irish Sanctuary has teetered on the brink of world-ending disaster, and the other Sanctuaries around the world have had enough. Allies turn to enemies, friends turn to foes, and Skulduggery and Valkyrie must team up with the rest of the Dead Men if they're going to have any chance at all of maintaining the balance of power and getting to the root of a vast conspiracy that has been years in the making. But while this war is only beginning, another war rages within Valkyrie herself. Her own dark side, the insanely powerful being known as Darquesse, is on the verge of rising to the surface. And if Valkyrie slips, even for a moment, then Darquesse will burn the world and everyone in it. ~ (Paperback) ✤ BOOK NIBE—The Dying of the Light (2014): FINAL — The War of the Sanctuaries has been won, but it was not without its casualties. Following the loss of Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant must use any and all means to track down and stop Darquesse before she turns the world into a charred, lifeless cinder. And so he draws together a team of soldiers, monster hunters, killers, criminals… and Valkyrie’s own murderous reflection. The war may be over, but the final battle is about to begin. And not everyone gets out of here alive… ~ Goodreads | The Dying of the Light (Skulduggery Pleasant, #9) by Derek Landy First Sentences # Skulduggery Pleasant (2007) — Gordon Edgley's sudden death came to a shock to everyone, not least himself. # Playing with Fire (2008) — Valkyrie Cain hit the parapet and tumbled, unable to stop herself, and with a panicked gasp she disappeared off the edge. # The Faceless Ones (2009) — The dead man was in the living room, facedown on the floor beside the coffee table. # Dark Days (2010) — When Dreylan Scarab had been locked away in his little cell, he'd thought about nothing but murder. # Mortal Coil (2010) — The doors swung open and High Priest Auron Tenbrae strode into the room, his robe swirling around his tall, narrow frame. # Death Bringer (2011) — Prologue: the closing door made the candlelight dance, waltzing and flickering over the girl strapped to the table. / Chapter one:: Kenny Dunne wasn't an expert on cars. # Kingdom of the Wicked (2013) — It was a beautiful spring day and they were standing on the roof. # Last Stand of Dead Men (2014) — The camp was dark and quiet, and the Warlocks slept # The Dying of the Light (2014) — Five in the morning and Danny is up, rolling slowly out of bed, eyes half open as his bare feet touch the floorboards. ~ Skulduggery Pleasant Series ~ Shelfari Quotes *Derek Landy Quotes (Author of Skulduggery Pleasant) ~ Goodreads *Skulduggery Pleasant Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant, #1) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Playing with Fire (Skulduggery Pleasant, #2) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain The Faceless Ones (Skulduggery Pleasant, #3) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Dark Days (Skulduggery Pleasant, # 4) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Mortal Coil (Skulduggery Pleasant, #5) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Death Bringer (Skulduggery Pleasant, #6) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Kingdom of the Wicked (Skulduggery Pleasant, #7) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain Last Stand of Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant, #8) by Derek Landy *Lists That Contain The Dying of the Light (Skulduggery Pleasant, #9) by Derek Landy Awards Skulduggery Pleasant won the Red House Children's Book Award, the Bolton Children's Book Award and the Staffordshire Young Teen Fiction Award. The book was also recommended for confident readers (9+) by the Richard & Judy Children's Book Club in 2007. It also won the Portsmouth Book Awards in 2008, having been selected by school children in Portsmouth. Also, in 2009 , it won the Kernow Youth and Grampian Book Awards by a majority vote. In 2010, Skulduggery Pleasant was awarded the title of Irish Book Of The Decade, after being up against some of the worlds best sellers. ~ Skulduggery Pleasant (book) - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki Read Alikes (similar elements) New Adult / YA: * White Trash Zombie series * Generation V series * Mortal Instruments, The * Twilight Series * Morganville Vampires series * Shifters series * Ustari Cycle series * Ashley Parker series * Haven series * Dark Storm series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked series * Soul Screamers series * Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy Adult: * Burton & Swinburne series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI * Matthew Swift series * Jessie Shimmer series * Dresden Files series * Magic Ex Libris series * Peter Grant series aka Rivers of London * Remy Chandler series * Allie Beckstrom series and Broken Magic series * Garrett Files series * Prospero's War series * Alex Verus series * Spellcrackers.com series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books Archive - Skulduggery Pleasant ~ author *Skulduggery Pleasant series by Derek Landy ~ Goodreads *Derek Landy - FF * Skulduggery Pleasant - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Skulduggery Pleasant Series ~ Shelfari * Skulduggery Pleasant | Series ~ LibraryThing * Skulduggery Pleasant series by Derek Landy ~ FictFact *Berek Landy - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) Official Website for Series: *Skulduggery Pleasant - Official Website of the Skulduggery Pleasant Books Summaries: *Books - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki *Skulduggery Pleasant (series) - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki ~ Skulpedia *Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant - Series website *Skulduggery Pleasant Series ~ Shelfari *List of Skulduggery Pleasant characters ~ Wikipedia Skulduggery Pleasant Videos: *Skulduggery Pleasant: Extras / Watch the Skulduggery Video *▶ Skulduggery Pleasant's Past - YouTube *▶ Skulduggery Pleasant - YouTube *▶ Skulduggery Pleasant Mortal Coil Book Trailer - YouTube *▶ Skulduggery Pleasant--Fanmade Book Trailer - YouTube *▶ Skulduggery Pleasant - Interview - YouTube Author: *Skulduggery Pleasant *Derek Landy Blogs Under Duress *Derek Landy - Wikipedia *Derek Landy (Author of Skulduggery Pleasant) ~ Goodreads *Derek Landy - Skulpedia - The Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki *▶ Derek Landy reads chapter one of Skulduggery Pleasant: Last Stand of Dead Men [14/06/13 - YouTube *Derek Landy - IMDb *Last Stand with Derek Landy | What's On | Edinburgh International Book Festival Interviews: *Skulduggery Pleasant: The Author / Interview with Derek Landy *Derek Landy reveals his childhood inspirations - Telegraph Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Derek Landy *Derek Landy (DerekLandy) on Twitter *derek landy on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers 1. Skulduggery Pleasant (2007).jpg|1. Skulduggery Pleasant (2009—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant_(book) Playing with Fire (Skulduggery Pleasant #2) by Derek Landy.jpg|2. Playing with Fire (2008—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Playing_With_Fire The Faceless Ones (Skulduggery Pleasant #3) by Derek Landy.jpg|3. The Faceless Ones (2009—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_The_Faceless_Ones Dark Days (Skulduggery Pleasant #4) by Derek Landy.jpg|4. Dark Days (2010—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Dark_Days Mortal Coil (Skulduggery Pleasant #5) by Derek Landy.jpg|5. Mortal Coil (2010—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Mortal_Coil Death Bringer (Skulduggery Pleasant #6) by Derek Landy.jpg|6. Death Bringer (2011—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Death_Bringer Kingdom of the Wicked (Skulduggery Pleasant #7) by Derek Landy.jpg|7. Kingdom of the Wicked (2012—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Kingdom_of_the_Wicked Last Stand of Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant #8) by Derek Landy.jpg|8. Last Stand of Dead Men (2013—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_Last_Stand_of_Dead_Men The Dying of the Light (Skulduggery Pleasant #9) by Derek Landy.jpg|9. The Dying of the Light (2014—Skulduggery Pleasant series) by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant:_The_Dying_of_the_Light The Lost Art of World Domination (Skulduggery Pleasant #1.5) by Derek Landy.jpg|1.5. The Lost Art of World Domination (2011—Skulduggery Pleasant series) 28 pages, by Derek Landy|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12456972-the-lost-art-of-world-domination Gold, Babies and the Brothers Muldoon (Skulduggery Pleasant #2.5) by Derek Landy.jpg|2.5. Gold, Babies and the Brothers Muldoon (2011—Skulduggery Pleasant #2.5) 26 pages, by Derek Landy|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12607983-gold-babies-and-the-brothers-muldoon The End of the World (Skulduggery Pleasant #6.5) by Derek Landys.jpg|6.5. The End of the World (2012—Skulduggery Pleasant series) 128 pages, by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival,|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/The_End_Of_The_World Tanith Low in the Maleficent Seven (Skulduggery Pleasant #7.5) by Derek Landy.jpg|7.5. Tanith Low in the Maleficent Seven (2013—Skulduggery Pleasant series) 288 pages, by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maleficent_Seven Armageddon Outta Here (Skulduggery Pleasant #8.5) by Derek Landy.jpg|8.5. Armageddon Outta Here (2014—Skulduggery Pleasant series) 432 pages, by Derek Landyy—Art: Tom Percival|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Armageddon-Outta-Here Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe Category:Necromancers Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Zombies Category:Dragons Category:Banshees Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Goblins Category:Psychics Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cultists Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Magic Sword Category:Magic Weapons Category:Magical Objects Category:Monsters Category:Sorcerers Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Fictional Setting Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in London or Britain Category:British Authors Category:Male Authors Category:Humor Category:New Adult Category:Young Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Male Lead Category:Magicians Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Completed Series